


My Biggest Rival

by Pride_99



Series: Night with Roger [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Comfort, Laver Cup, M/M, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: A stormy night at 2017 Laver Cup. Roger worried that the thunder frightened Rafa so he called, offered to keep him company.It went really well until Roger woke him up from a nightmare. But it wasn't actually a nightmare. It was a dream full of lust and the Swiss lying next to him.





	My Biggest Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fictional. It just popped in my head so this happened. The 2019 Laver Cup is close and I'm so excited.
> 
> English is not my first language and mistakes are all mine. I would appreciate it and correct them if you let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Laver Cup 2017, team Europe's first night in Prague. Their rooms were all next to each other's. By this time Rafa was sure everyone else was already asleep, he couldn't though. He couldn't suppress the excitement and the slight sense of unease about tomorrow's doubles with Roger. With low wind blowing outside the window, Rafa lay in his soft bed and let his thoughts travel. It felt like a dream finally became touchable. He dreamed of it years ago, fighting beside Roger, cheering and shouting with him, laughing together. Rafa didn't realize he was grinning widely until minutes after, and immediately he felt very silly. He decided just this time, it wasn't his fault for letting his mind wander and smiling like a fool. But still, if anyone saw his blush, he would be dying of embarrassment.

A sudden flash of lightning startled him, and then a loud clap of thunder. Rafa looked out of the window and froze, couldn't control the shiver running down his spine. He was busy arranging his things, thinking about tomorrow, never prepared for this, for such bad weather. Thinking about himself, alone and wide awake in the night of thunder, Rafa shuddered again.

What now? He held his breath. It started raining and the lightning broke the darkness outside rapidly, and he only had a dim light on. Breathing heavily, he turned on all the lights in a hurry, but still not comforting enough. It got worse quickly, the heavy, intense fall turned into something like a storm.

Rafa closed his eyes and crept into the blanket, pressing his forehead at the soft fabric. He did not know what else to do, except waiting, or more like praying for the rainstorm to cease or sleep to strike in.

He thought about calling his teammates, thought about calling Roger. Of course he thought about it. They were here too, if only they could talk to him. But he knew that was the most unwise and impossible thing, and he refused to embarrass himself. Surely no one would still be awake by now, let alone listening to him rambling about thunder. What would they think of Rafael Nadal being afraid of thunder?

Rafa wanted to get up and lock the window, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He only felt his heart thumping loudly in his ears and fear creeping in slowly.

Then his phone buzzed suddenly on the nightstand. He was taken aback, almost shrieked. He cursed and grabbed it, was just a text - no, his eyes widened, it was a text from Roger.

 _You still up?_ It said.

 _Yes, what happened Roger?_ He replied, biting his bottom lip.

His phone suddenly rang in his hand. Roger was calling. Just like that, he got ruthlessly frightened the third time in a night.

“Roger?” He breathed, pressing the phone close, another hand on his heaving chest.

“Hi, Rafa.” Roger greeted him, voice a little husky from waking. “It's nothing actually, just, I saw the light was still on in your room, well, my room was not far, and I was wondering if the weather - ” Roger paused, seemed to be organizing his words. “I remembered you once told me that a night like this made you uncomfortable. I want to check if you're all right. So I texted first, didn't want to wake you up if you were asleep.”

“Oh.” Rafa swallowed, hard. Seemed to be still absorbed in Roger's words.

“So, are you all right?” Roger chuckled, in his deep voice.

“Sí, I'm good,” Rafa hastened to reply. “Was going to sleep no?” And then he finally found what he should be saying. “Roger you still awake? It's almost midnight.”

“I was asleep, but the thunder woke me up. You sure you're okay on your own?”

Rafa took in a deep breath and sat up, hugged his legs and huddled himself. “I no want to bother you. Rain will stop soon, no? It will stop.”

“Rafa, listen, how about you wait a few minutes and I go to your room?” Roger said. “Let me just grab my clothes.”

“What? I no need to,” Rafa said hurriedly, but he didn't get to finish the rest.

“It's no problem at all, Raf, just wait for me okay?”

“No need to come here, Roger!” The whole situation just made Rafa nervous for no reason. He said in a rush, “I no scared, was fine. You sleep, no? You need sleep.”

Roger sighed. “Yes, we both do. There's a match tomorrow, right? A tough one.”

“Sí.” Rafa blinked, lost his words for a second.

“So, may I stay in your room for one night?”

He could almost hear the smile in Roger's voice.

Roger continued, “Or would you rather we talk on the phone? I don't think it's a good idea Rafa. There's a lot of wind and rain outside and power may be cut off at any moment.”

He definitely heard Roger's smile.

“Ok. Come.” Rafa couldn't help smiling, too. “Thank you, Rogi.” He said softly.

“No problem, really.”

Roger hung up. Rafa released a breath he didn't realize holding. The thunder showed no signs to stop at all, window snapped and rattled with the heavy rain, echoing in the room. He shut his eyes firmly and then opened them again, hoping not to look too awful. The power wouldn't be out, he told himself. Roger wasn't being serious, he surely wasn't.

A light footstep sounded in the corridor and Rafa sat straight up, listening carefully in the loud noise of the rain and thunder. Then a knock on his door. And there was Roger's low voice.

“It's me, Rafa.”

He rushed to the door and opened it for his friend, letting him in. Roger smiled warmly, and Rafa had never felt so grateful to see him. Roger smelled fresh from shower, looking as good as ever, though his hair was unkempt and he was wearing pajamas.

“Hola, Roger.” He smiled and ducked his head a little. “Gracias por - oh.”

He was hugged tight, Roger's hand patted his back gently to calm him down. “It's all right, Rafa. I'll keep you company.”

He breathed in deeply, Roger's scent. It was too comforting, nearly a little strange. Rafa just closed his eyes in the embrace, wrapped his arms around Roger.

After a moment Roger released him, and if he saw Rafa's blush, he made no comment.

They didn't need to talk a lot. Roger understood Rafa's feeling, and Rafa knew he did. The Spaniard was still shuddering faintly, probably from cold or fear, probably from other things as well, but he didn't say anything, and the Swiss neither, only took his hand and squeezed, not releasing him so quickly this time.

“You didn't lock the window?” Roger spotted the rattling window at the other end of the room.

“I no want to be near it.” Rafa sighed.

“So you haven't been able to sleep at all?”

“Sí. Was hard to sleep, like this.” Rafa answered weakly.

The Swiss helped him lock the window, shaking his head. “I can't believe you, Rafa. You should've called me sooner.” He turned to Rafa and looked into his eyes seriously. “Next time call me sooner, okay?”

“Ok.” He nodded.

“So,” Roger looked at Rafa's pretty large bed, “Let's go to sleep. If it's difficult, or the thunder turns too noisy, you tell me, okay? We'll talk something together.”

Rafa nodded gratefully. He felt very exposed and vulnerable when he reached the bed and sat down, his heart thumping. His emotions got intertwined, totally not like before. The fear was faint now, gave away to feelings he failed to distinguish. He looked at Roger, who was sitting in the other side of the bed, “I'll turn off the lights.” He said.

“Oh, it's fine. You could leave one on.” Roger grinned, “I don't mind.”

So Rafa left the bedside light on.

They lay face to face on their side of the bed, a clear space between them. Roger couldn't stop smiling and it was really infectious, Rafa fought back the urge to cover his face in his hands. He felt himself smiling shyly. “Thank you, really, Roger, saved me.”

Roger chuckled. “You really don't need to thank me again, Raf. I'm more than willing to help you, to be here. You know what I was thinking? I thought 'what would I wish my biggest rival to do if the thunder terrifies me?' And I want him to pick up the phone and call me, I want him to be there for me, to support me, to spend the night with me.” He paused and winked at Rafa, adorable and silly, and then he smiled again. “So that was exactly what I did.”

Rafa just stared at him as he spoke, watching those warm brown eyes and moving lips and soft curls. A strand of lock fell on Roger's forehead, hard to resist the urge to touch it. It was right there, very tempting. But the last thing Rafa wanted was to embarrass himself.

He turned his gaze away for a while, and then said to the Swiss with joy, “You played great today. Em, yesterday. We cheered for you. So happy.”

He didn't know why he said those words, they just slipped out. He wasn't sure if they made him even more like a fool. Not sure if it was possible.

“I know!” But Roger smiled widely, genuinely happy. “I was so excited too. And there's tomorrow's doubles. Wish us good luck.” He could scarcely suppress a big grin.

“Sí.” Rafa's smile was beaming. He didn't realize it.

The Swiss blinked at him, the corner of his mouth still curved upward, and then he said gently. “Goodnight, Rafa.”

“Buenas noches.”

 

-

 

Rafa had a vague feeling that someone was shaking his arm, waking him up. He heard the loud rain, the sound of talking and he recognized that voice, it was Roger, whispering words of comfort.

“Rafa, hey,” Roger sound worried. “Wake up Rafa, it's all right, just a nightmare.”

He struggled to crack his eyes open. It was still dark, only the bedside lamp was faintly lit. He was lying on his back with Roger hovering above him, looking seriously worried. As their eyes met, the Swiss immediately breathed out a sigh of relief, stroking Rafa's sweat-soaked hair. Why was he sweating so much? Why was his breathing this short? He blinked at the man above him, a little stunned, didn't know what just happened. The sudden awakening left his mind momentarily blank.

“There you are. Shh, you're ok.” He felt Roger's fingers in his hair.

“Roger?”

The Swiss pursed his lips and smiled. “You were calling my name. Several times. It's okay. Nightmare, right?”

“I did that? So sorry. I'm good, I no remember…” Rafa said and raised his hand to touch Roger's arm. But wait, that touch sent shivers to his whole body and blood was rushing quickly to his lower abdomen. He suddenly realized what was happening to him.

He didn't have any nightmares. He dreamed about Roger instead, muddled and vague but that dream clearly left him hot and sweaty and undeniably hard.

Rafa's eyes widened with the sudden fear. He stammered, “Roger, get up, I need - ” Looking into Roger's questioning eyes he felt awkward and extremely hot, “I need to go, let me go.”

“What? Go where?”

“I need to take a shower.”

“Now?” Roger asked in surprise. “It's two in the morning. You can shower when the sun comes up. Rafa? Rafa what's wrong?”

“Nothing wrong, just, let me go.” Rafa struggled to push Roger's hand away but failed. His friend seemed confused but very determined to calm him down.

He groaned in frustration and anxiety.

“Are you okay? You - ”

The light beside the bed suddenly went out and they were plunged into darkness. Rafa thought his heart might just stopped for a second, in the faint thunder and the glistening lightning.

“Oh, the power really went out.” Roger let out a gentle laughter and patted on Rafa's chest, “It's okay, hey.”

“Roger, don't - ”

Then Roger went very still. His laughter ceased and Rafa couldn't see his face clearly. But he heard their breathing, so close. And Roger's hand, accidentally dropped on his stomach, falling on the heat there. Rafa's heart sank. He was so screwed.

“Oh. Um.”

Roger blinked several times at him and withdrew his hand. “I'm sorry - I didn't know. It's normal, pretty normal.” But he sounded… Rafa didn't know how to describe. His heart sank deeper.

He pushed Roger away and sat up, wanting to bury his face in his hands. His cheeks were burning, but thankfully it was too dark to see. He turned away anyway, breathing low.

“It's nothing Rafa, what are you doing?” Roger put one hand on Rafa's shoulder, didn't flinch at the heat. He slowly moved closer, tentatively shook the Spaniard. “Hey. I want to know… Well it's not my business. But were you, um, why did you call my name? Oh. This is silly.” Roger stopped himself and cleared his throat. “Let me um, put it another way. What did you dream I was doing?”

Rafa turned his head back stunned and caught Roger's soft eyes. He thought Roger would be so disappointed and disgusted. He thought Roger would leave at once. He was so sure.

“Rafa.”

He couldn't manage a word out, only trembling slightly.

Roger sighed and pulled him into a hug. Rafa made a muffled sound and let Roger hold him, hearing their hearts beating so close together.

“I so sorry.” Rafa nearly sobbed. “I should leave.” He breathed heavily next to Roger's ear.

“To where? This is your room.” Roger pulled back a little, still gently holding Rafa on the back. They had adapted to the dark, could see each other's outline and brown eyes. “And I'm not gonna go.” He glanced out the window at the heavy rain, then back to Rafa, without a trace of reproach in his eyes.

“You no hate me? I thought you'd be angry at me.” Said Rafa in an uncertain tone. “I thought I messed up our match - You would no play doubles with me.”

“God, I don't hate you.” As if to prove it, Roger pressed their bodies close, his fingers caressing Rafa's curls. “You didn't do anything wrong, did you? I have nothing to be angry about. And I definitely want to play doubles with you. I was simply surprised.” He looked into Rafa's big eyes, didn't blink when he spoke.

“Simply surprised.” Rafa repeated in a whisper.

“And flattered.” Roger let out a slight chuckle and lowered his head tentatively, nudged Rafa's neck with his nose. He felt the younger man shuddered under his touch.

“Difficult to put you to sleep, isn't it?”

“You no helping.” Rafa groaned in Roger's arms. His hardness was trapped between their bodies through only a thin cloth, and the feeling of Roger's hot breath on his neck certainly made it worse.

Roger kissed his neck then, open-mouthed and lingering. It was merciless. Rafa's cock twitched in interest.

He pulled Roger over and the Swiss held him down, looking at him with such eagerness. Then they were kissing hungrily, tongues touched and tangled, Roger's hand firmly pinned him down. Rafa's head was spinning, full of Roger's scent, inviting and irresistible, drove all other thoughts out.

“You dreamed me doing this?” Roger whispered in his ear and nibbled, making Rafa moan out loud and hastily cover his mouth. Roger laughed softly, removed Rafa's hand and kissed back on his lips, parted them with his tongue.

Rafa was panting breathlessly when they parted for air, could only make broken moan. He ripped Roger's pajamas off eagerly and touched the hot skin. He wanted to touch Roger everywhere, it was so strong, almost frightening, but Roger shot him an encouraging smile and helped him to get rid of the rest of their clothes, pressing hard. Then he felt it, Roger's erection against his own, already leaking. Rafa choked out a low cry.

“Por favor, Rogi,” He moaned, desperately, “I want you.” But then he seemed to suddenly realize something and the light in his eyes dimmed. “I shouldn't… Your family, your wife. I no want to ruin…”

“Shh.” Roger hushed him. “Don't talk about that. Hey, don't cry, Rafa,” He kissed Rafa's eyes, caressing his face. “You're not gonna ruin anything, babe.” He locked their gaze, touching Rafa's chin gently. “How am I supposed to leave you alone like this? I'm sure you wouldn't have done that to me if it were the other way around.”

“Thinking about what your biggest rival would do?” Rafa couldn't help smiling.

“Yeah. That.” Roger laughed too. The way Rafa said it with his tone and that eyebrow up, it melted his heart. “And I like you, Raf. I care about you a lot, or why do you think I got up in the middle of the night to come here?”

“You my good friend, no? The best. You the best, Rogi.” Rafa whispered. “I no want to… I have been looking forward to tomorrow. I never wanted to lose you as a friend. It hurts.”

Roger's eyes widened.

“You won't. Promise.”

He leaned over to press their lips together, kissing Rafa slowly but passionately, his hand found its way to Rafa's cock, fingers wrapped around the shaft and pressed on the slit, earning a desperate cry from the younger man. He stroke them together, kissing down Rafa's chest and sucked on one perky nipple there, and the Spaniard was lifting his body for more, fingers in Roger's hair, loosely grasping as if pleading. Roger looked up to meet his eyes, dark brown with lust, nearly black in the night.

Roger's lips moved further down, and Rafa threw his head back with a choked moan when they touched his erection.

It was better than his dream, so much better than he could have imagined. Roger wasn't skilled, of course he wasn't, but he swallowed Rafa deep and used his tongue to lick it, one hand supported his movement and the other gently stroke Rafa's balls. It was overwhelming, Rafa shut his eyes to suppress a desperate cry.

“Por favor, Rogelio!”

That name made Roger's heart skip a beat. He sucked faster and deeper until the head of Rafa's cock touched the back of his throat and he had to pin Rafa down to the bed with a hand.

“I gonna come,” Rafa warned him and tried to push him away, but Roger just looked up with big pleading eyes as if begging Rafa to fill him up. Rafa panted loudly, grasped the sheets and Roger put his hand on his and pulled, never broke their eye contact. And he came hard, with Roger's name on his lips.

Rafa looked down through misty eyes. Roger licked him sweetly and he watched him swallowed. Finally Roger's lips were back on his, kissing him earnestly. He tasted himself and blushed in the darkness. Their hot breathing intertwined, Roger's deep hoarse voice echoed in his ear, “Touch me, I just - I need to feel you Rafa.”

Rafa didn't need to be told twice. He took Roger's erection in his hand, stroke him at a fast pace, pulled Roger's head down into a sweet kiss which Roger returned eagerly, and gave Roger's cock one more stroke, until he felt Roger's cock jumped and hot liquid spilled in his hand.

Roger groaned in his ear, kissing and sucking bruises on his neck. He cried out when he felt Roger's teeth on his earlobe and his body plastered with warmth. He was once again pulled into Roger's arms by those strong hands.

He was tired and satisfied and happy. He was horribly happy. Roger seemed to sense his joy and pressed their foreheads together, slowly traced the outline of his eyes. Rafa felt himself beaming with love and he just couldn't control it. But still, there was that little voice inside his head, telling him that he had done things he never should, that he had taken the wrong step and hurt Roger.

“I won't regret anything, I just want you to know.” Roger said gently. “I don't know why I feel like this, but Rafa, I'd do anything for you, you know?” When Rafa's eyes lit up with surprise he continued slowly, “It doesn't feel wrong.”

It felt right.

“I do anything for you too, Rogelio.” Rafa breathed. “You always special, no?”

Roger just held him tight and rested his chin in the crook of Rafa's neck. Rafa listened to their hearts beating slowly to the same rhythm.

“What we do now?” Rafa murmured.

He felt Roger's gaze lingering on his face and looked down. There was a surge of emotion in those dark brown eyes.

“Sleep?” Roger cracked a smile, “What do you want your biggest rival to do, Raf?”

Rafa shook his head with a soft chuckle. He didn't know much. He wasn't used to letting himself think about it.

“I want you to call me the first thing when you need me, Rogi. I will be there for you like you did for me.” He said, “Want to talk to you often. Would be so happy.”

Roger's arms tightened around his waist. Their eyes met when they both smiled. “I will be so happy, too.”

After a quiet moment Roger spoke again. “Well, first we need to sleep and get ready for tomorrow's match, right?”

Right. He closed his eyes and felt Roger's smile in the kiss that fell on his cheek.

The rain outside gradually died down, but neither of them noticed.

 

And the next day he did have a big smile on his face, beaming all the time like a fool. He knew it, and he didn't really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
